parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Meet Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother Part 3
'Transcript' *(Song Starts) *Joe: So, To Play Gold Clues We Gotta Find Three... *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Pawprints! *Blue: Gold Pawprints, One, Two, Three! *Joe: Yeah, and Those Are Our... *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Clues! *Blue: Gold Clues! *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Gold Clues! *Joe: And Then We Put Them In Our... *(Gold Notebook Appearing) *Wubbzy: A Gold Notebook! *All: Cause They're Gold Clues, Gold Clues! *Joe: You Know What to Do, Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *(Song Stops) *Kai-Lan: Hey, Where's the Thinking Chair? *Blue: (Gasps) *Daizy: Wow! *Hoho: A Golden Thinking Chair! *Joe: That's the Most Beautiful Thing I've Ever Seen! *Wubbzy: It Looks Beautiful! *(Song Starts) *Joe: Sit in Our Golden Thinking Chair and Think... *Kai-Lan: Think... *Daizy: Think. *Blue: Cause When We Use Our Minds, and Take a Step at a Time. *Wubbzy: We Can Do, Anything... *All: That We Wanna Do! *(All Cheering) *Blue: Will You Help Us Find the Gold Clues, To Figure Out Who My Brother Is? *Hoho: You Will? *Kai-Lan: Super! *Joe: So, Where Do We Look for Gold Clues? *Daizy: I Don't Know. *(Train Sounds) *Art Puppy: Take the Puppyville Express to Look for Clues. *Puppy: It'll Take You All Over Puppyville. *Blue: Oh, Thanks, Puppies! *(Sprinkles Appears) *Blue: Oh, Look, Another Puppy! *Daizy: Aww, He Looks Cute! *Joe: Oh, Yeah, That Little White Puppy. *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Puppy. *(Sprinkles Hides) *Joe: Oh, Wait, You Don't Have to Hide from Us. *Wubbzy: How is This Puppy Feeling? *Kai-Lan: Do You Know? *Blue: Shy? *Hoho: Yeah! *Daizy: That's Why He's Hiding. *Blue: And Maybe a Little Bit Scared Too. *Joe: I Bet We Can Help Him Feel Less Shy, Let's Tell Him Our Names. *Wubbzy: Great Idea, Joe! *Joe: My Name is Joe. *Blue: My Name is Blue. *Kai-Lan: My Name is Kai-Lan, and These Are My Friends, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Sprinkles: Uh, Hi, My Name is Sprinkles. *Blue: Ooh, Sprinkles! *Hoho: What a Cool Name. *Joe: I Think It Worked, He's Not Feeling So Shy Anymore. *Blue: So, What are You Doing, Sprinkles? *Sprinkles: I'm Going to Get My Spots. *Art Puppy: Oh Boy, I'm So Late for the Train! *Sprinkles: You See, All the Other Puppies, But I Don't Have Any Yet. *Kai-Lan: Don't Worry, Sprinkles, You'll Get Your Spots, and We're Going to Help You. *Sprinkles: I Will?, Thank You. *Joe: Hey, We're Going on an Adventure to Find Some Gold Clues! *Wubbzy: Yeah! *Blue: (Gasps), Hey, If You Come With Us, We Could Help You Get Some Spots. *Sprinkles: Really? *Daizy: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Really, Really? *Blue: Will You Help Sprinkles Get His Spots? *Hoho: You Will? *Sprinkles: Yay!, Let's Go! Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother TV Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas